


Pārāk droši?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pēc nedaudz diskusijas, Ushijima un nožēlot Tendou šķiet, iet vēl tālu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pārāk droši?

\- Wakatoshi, e-tu esi pārliecināts?  
Vēl ir Tendou atbrīvots. Ushijima, kad viņš atsaucās uz "nāk ārā" ir atsaukusies tikai uz rīcību, nevis valsts. Bet tas izklausās nežēlīgi nodomiem izbēgt, un nezinot neko vairāk par viņu.  
\- Vai esat pārliecināts? - Viņa jautāja augstāko un pieprasīja saķeri stingrās rokas rudmatis. Tika uzskatīts, nervu un nesaprata, kāpēc.  
 - Satori, man nekad nav bijušas tik pārliecināts push sevi un vēlas runāt ar jums. Independent Man patīk, es esmu noskūpstīja vai kaut kas cits ... Es; I miss you. - Viņš mēģināja aizstāvēt savu balsi beigās darot tik acīmredzams, ka to nevar apšaubīt. - Man patīk iet kopā ar jums, es gribētu dzirdēt jūs runāt bezgalīgi un ticiet vai ne, ja man pievērst uzmanību.  
Es atceros pirmo reizi, kad man pastāstīja par Naruto vai cik skaista aktrises ir jūsu mīļākie filmas. Arī pagājušajā nedēļā, kad jūs vēlētos jūs ieteiktu nopietni un diez es varētu dot jums vienu no teroru. Kas ir nožēlojami, vai ne? Es, Ushijima Wakatoshi vēlas viņam iemācīt Tendou pret terorismu. - Viņš norīt grūti, un slīdot uz leju viņa roku uz leju ārpus rokas, tāpēc, lai izjauktu saķeri. - Es domāju, daudzas lietas, es daudz domāju par jums, un kā man ir nepieciešams, lai jūs sekotu man.  
Un es domāju, ka tas vairs nav nepieciešams, lai atbildētu uz to, ko jūs man ir lūguši. Esmu digressed tik daudz, es baidos, jūs turpināt runāt un darbojas atkal, kā jūs vannas istabā. - Viņš norīt grūti. Viņš runāja par daudz, varbūt vairāk, nekā tas ir darīts viņa dzīvē. Tā ir tendence samazināties atlaišanu zaudēto tās idejas. Bet pēc tik daudz teica, ko viņš domā.  
Tomēr Ushijima sāka runāt par to, ko viņš juta, par to, kā es nokavēju to, cik daudz es mīlēja viņu.  
Nabaga Tendo nekad domāja, viņš varētu justies, ka tā, un visi viņa dēļ.  
\- Es arī atceros, ka ... - Viņš smējās nervozi, nespēja noticēt, ka kaut kas līdz šim atceros, varbūt pirms trim gadiem.  
\- Tu neesi nožēlojami, Wakatoshi! Tu esi numur viens rajonā, un, protams, vienmēr būs numur viens man.  
Viņš pasmaidīja, viņa smaids paplašināšana. Es biju laimīgs, pārāk laimīgs. Tas bija muļķīgi palaist bez viņa pateikt, ko viņš domāja.  
Viņš bija ķēriens ar viņu, bet tas nebija tas nozīmē?  
Tendou jāpaplašina savu smaidu un jutās Ushijima kust. Satori ir burvīga, kas saprata, un tagad viņš aptver, viņš varētu teikt. Bet ko nozīmēja apskāvienu? Pilnīgi nekas. Tie var būt runā, bet ne apspriests par savu situāciju. - Iesim, kas šodien un rīt pēc skolas. - Viņš ierosināja.  
\- Wakatoshi ~! Es lūdzu jūs atstāt? - Viņš jautāja, kas pārvietojas viņa cejitas ar pilnu ātrumu.  
Tendo likās ļoti apmierināts ar ziņu, un vēl ar to, ka visu laiku viņš bija nepareizi, un daudz. Damn! Viņš bija nosūtījusi visu uz elli ar vienkāršu equivocamiento.  
\- Iesim, kas tagad! - Iesaucās rudmatis, neticami satraukti ar vārdiem, ko tagad izrādījās jūsu partneris, vai viņas partneris.  
Ja tas ir vairāk iespējams.  
Atkal es biju, ka laimīgs Tendou, tas pats, kas nepieciešama jau sen. Tagad viņš runā atkal, nav tā, ka jūs jūtaties laimīgāki. Viņš nebija ieinteresēti zināt, kāda veida attiecības viņi bija tagad, viņš vienkārši grib iet un apjucis uz brīdi.  
\- Jā, es esmu lūdzot jums out. - Viņš atbildēja mazliet par vēlu. Tādējādi jaunais pāris sāka staigāt uz savu galamērķi. - Jūs vēlaties, lai atgrieztos spēļu istaba? - Nē pagājis tas labi tur, lai gan ir neticami atpūtas telpa. - Es ar nepacietību gaida jugar.- False, bet to, kas viņam patīk no otras puses, vai ne?  
\- Vai esat teicis pasāža? - Viņš teica satraukti, Tendo, tomēr atgādināja, ka vienmēr bija tas pats, atkal un atkal, tāpēc domāju par kaut ko citu.  
\- Nah! Tas ir nerds, jūs esat nūģi, Wakatoshi-kun? - Viņš jautāja, kratot galvu uz sāniem.  
Tomēr, tā nāca klajā ar perfektu ideja, ko darīt, īpaši naktī pēc grūtas dienas skolā.  
\- Jūs vēlaties, lai iet rīt uz taisnīgu? Man nav bijis laika, lai dotos uz gala un apmācības ... ja jūs vēlaties nākt PEEEEEEEEEERO, muuuuuuy Tas būtu lieliski! - Viņa iesaucās ar milzīgu smaidu no vienas puses uz otru.  
Tendou ne prātā kliedz vidū ielas. Tas ir tik spontāni un smaids sejā nekad nav bijis kārdinājums izzūd. Daudz labprātāk redzētu viņu raud vai ar šo izpausmi diskomfortu, kas bija nesen.  
\- Es atnākšu pie jums. - Viņš komentēja. Turot viņa cietā seju. Viņa balss, tik dziļi, aizgāja kluss. Atkal, tie atgriežas skaisto attiecībām draudzības viņi bija.  
\- Bet tagad jūs nevēlaties, lai iet ārā? - Viņš atkal jautāja, kā viņi ir pārtraukta.  
\- Naah! Es smarža hloru, un priekšroku labi cuqui jums rīt. - Viņš winked un noglaudīja viņas atpakaļ lēnām Ushijima kā gandrīz vienmēr izmanto, lai darīt. Ah! Wakatoshi bija tik klusi un smaržoja labi, prātoju, cik liels tas būtu ideja guļ cuddled blakus viņam vienu nakti, jo tām tipisko Holivudas filmas romcoms.  
Tas bija tieši tāpat, nevēlējās viņu skūpstīt. Neapmeklē ātri, kad es biju šīs lietas bija taisnība.  
-... - Viņš stāvēja uz brīdi klusums. Kas saprot Tendou? Nē, viņš nesapratīs, bet labi, to nesaprata. Ar vienkāršību viņš paraustīja plecus un pamāja ar galvu, kam seko mīksts "labi".


End file.
